Depression: User:useful reading
Selfhelp books *Self help article on self esteem* Plesman, J. (1986).Getting off the Hook. Sydney Australia. A self-help book available on the internet.http://books.google.com/books?lr=&ie=ISO-8859-1&q=foreword+Jurriaan+Plesman&btnG=Search Books by those who treat (or treated) and suffer as well * Copeland M.E. (1992) The Depression Workbook: A Guide for Living with Depression.New Harbinger Publications, Inc, Oakland, CA. ISBN 157224268X * Jamison, K.R. An Unquiet Mind: A Memoir of Moods and Madness (1995). New York: Alfred A. Knopf, 1995. ISBN 0679763309 * Manning, Martha (1994). Undercurrents: A Life Beneath the Surface, San Francisco: Harper. ISBN 0-06-251184-X. Books by people suffering or having suffered from depression * Wurtzel, E. (1997) Prozac Nation: Young and Depressed in America: A Memoir. Riverhead Books. ISBN 1573225126 * Lewinsohn, P. M., Munoz, R. F, Youngren, M. A., Zeiss, A. M. (1992). Control your depression. New York: Fireside/Simon&Schuster. * Manning, Martha (1994). Undercurrents: A Life Beneath the Surface, San Francisco: Harper. ISBN 0-06-251184-X. * Nesaule, Agate (1995). A Woman in Amber: Healing the Trauma of War and Exile New York: Penguin Books. ISBN 1-56947-046-4 (hc.); ISBN 0140261907 (pbk.) * Sealey, Robert (2002). Finding Care for Depression, Mental Episodes & Brain Disorders, Toronto: Sear Publications www.searpubl.ca * Shields, Brooke (2005). Down Came the Rain: My Journey Through Postpartum Depression. Hyperion. ISBN 1401301894. * Smith, Jeffery (2001). Where the Roots Reach for Water: A Personal and Natural History of Melancholia. New York: North Point Press. * Solomon, Andrew (2001). The Noonday Demon: An Atlas of Depression. New York: Scribner. * Styron, William (1992). Darkness Visible: A Memoir of Madness. New York: Vintage Books/Random House. * Wolpert, Lewis (2001). Malignant sadness: The anatomy of depression. London: Faber and Faber. * Tolle, Eckhart (1999). The Power of Now: A Guide to Spiritual Enlightenment, New World Library. ISBN 1577311523 (hc.); ISBN 1577314808 (pbk.) *Klein D.F., Wender P.H.(1990)Do You Have a Depressive Illness?: How to tell, what to do.New American Library Trade. ISBN 0452260620 *Burns D.(1999)Feeling Good: The New Mood Therapy .Wholecare.ISBN 0380810336 *Greenberger D. and Padesky C.A.(1995) Mind Over Mood: A Cognitive Therapy Treatment Manual for Clients. Guilford Press, New York, N.Y.ISBN 0898621283 *Papolos D.F., Papolos J.(1997)Overcoming Depression (3rd edition)HarperCollins ISBN 0060927828 *Copeland M.E. The Depression Workbook: A Guide for Living with Depression.New Harbinger Publications, Inc, Oakland, CA. ISBN 157224268X *Klein D.F., Wender P.H. Understanding Depression.ISBN 0195072790 *Burns, D D (1990)The Feeling Good Handbook Penguin Books *Shimberg, E F (1991)Depression: What Families Should Know. Ballantine Books *Greist, J H & Jefferson, J W (1992).Depression and its treatment.Warner Books *Dr. Demitri Papolos and Janice Papolos.Overcoming Depression. HarperCollins Publishers, *Dr. Norman Rosenthal (1998)Winter Blues: Seasonal Affective Disorder-What it is and How to Overcome It. Guilford Press *Mary Ellen Copeland. (1992) The Depression Workbook: A Guide for Living with Depression and Manic Depression. New Harbinger Publications, Inc *Dr. David D. Burns.Ten Days to Self-Esteem. William Morrow *Hinshaw, S.P. (2002) The Years of Silence Are Past: My Father’s Life with Bipolar Disorder New York: Cambridge University Press. Hardback, 227 pages. *Graham, K. (1998) Personal History New York: Vintage Books. 1998 Paperback, 642 pages